


The Frosting on the Cake

by Penthesilea1623



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Frosting, Romance, Sex, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's baked a cake.  And Anabel really likes frosting. </p><p>A fluffy one-shot from the All That Might Be universe.  Takes place a few weeks after Chapter 29 of All That Might Be: Choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frosting on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMeggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/gifts).



> I originally wrote this as a present for MissMeggo who feeds my muse so well on tumblr, and who lets me bounce ideas off of her. I've polished it up a bit since then, but my gratitude remains. Thank you sweetie!

He was completely focused on what he was doing, utterly engrossed in his task. If she was very, very careful, surely she could get it without his noticing.

Or at least before he could stop her. She might be caught but she would get what she wanted first. 

Using every bit of her considerable stealth she slid a hand slowly toward the bowl only to have it slapped away. 

“The frosting is for the cake, Anabel.” 

Of course all her stealth isn’t much good against a rogue almost as stealthy as she. “But it looks so good.” She whined. Shouldn’t he have lost some of that stealth spending all those years in the Chantry? It hardly seemed fair that he should be good and noble _and_ sneaky.

Sebastian didn’t take his eyes from the layer cake he was assembling, but a smile curved his lips. “No.” He said firmly. He shifted his position, placing himself resolutely between his wife and the bowl of chocolate frosting. He shot her a stern look of warning.

It only made her laugh, her blue-green eyes dancing merrily. “Well now you’re just making it challenging. Haven’t you learned yet what a mistake that is when you’re dealing with me?”

Before he fully realized what she was doing, before he had even the chance to think about stopping her, Anabel had lunged between him and the large wooden table, one hand reaching for the bowl. 

_Maker she was fast._ Sebastian grabbed for it only to realize the movement was a feint. Instead of trying to take the bowl she’d grabbed the frosting spatula right out of his hand, and moved to the opposite side of the table, putting it between them.

She had a triumphant grin on her face.

“Anabel…” Sebastian’s voice was low and rough, warning of repercussions for her actions should she proceed.

It only made her smile more. She loved his voice like that.

The grin changed to a sultry smile as she moved the spatula closer to her mouth. Her small pink tongue peeked out from between her lips. 

“Anabel, don’t you dare…” Before he could even finish the sentence, she’d slowly run her tongue up the full length of it. “You actually did it.” He sounded surprised and outraged. 

She almost moaned with pleasure at the taste of the rich dark chocolate, and then with a teasing glance at him, she sucked the end of the spatula gently before swirling her tongue over the top. 

His thoughts went immediately to what they’d done the night before. 

“Mmmm. Yummy.” The gleam in her eyes let him know that she was remembering it as well. 

He would not be distracted. “Give me the spatula, Anabel.” 

She grinned at him. “Nuh-uh.” She told him.

She was incorrigible. “Right.” Sebastian said with an unexpected grin. Hi stance changed, and he leaned forward, resting his fingertips lightly on the table in front of him. Suddenly, he looked like a predator, carefully assessing his prey before deciding on a course of action.

Her heart rate sped up. She'd been hunted by this particular predator before. And been caught. 

She’d enjoyed both experiences.

A pleased smile curved her lips and she was instantly alert, trying to gauge which side of the table he was more likely to lunge around, when he surprised her by simply vaulting right over it, landing beside her and grabbing her around the waist, swinging her off her feet, as she shrieked with delight and started laughing all over again. 

He spun her around so she was facing him and tried to grab the spatula from her hand.

She retaliated by deliberately running the spatula down the full length of that magnificent Vael nose, leaving a thick trail of chocolate frosting in its wake. 

He stared at her stunned. “I cannot believe you just did that.”

She just grinned, her breath coming a little faster now. She couldn’t have said if it was from what she’d done, or the feel of his arms around her. “You planning on doing something about it, Choir Boy?” She challenged with a delicately raised eyebrow.

Instead of answering, he shifted her so she was held securely in one arm and reached across the table slowly pulling the bowl of frosting towards them. Not taking his eyes from her, he reached in and scooped up a handful. 

Her eyes widened in alarm. “You wouldn’t.” 

He would. Before she had a chance to wriggle free, he was rubbing it over her entire face. 

She squealed, trying to avoid it while groping for the bowl. She nearly knocked it over but managed to grab her own handful, and vigorously rubbed it into his hair. 

He grabbed another handful and tried to do the same to her, but accidentally dropped it down the front of her shirt. 

“Peace, peace.” She cried out. She was laughing so hard now she was having trouble breathing. She grabbed a dishtowel from the table and wiped the frosting off of her face, before reaching up to do the same for him.

He caught her hand and pulled in her for a kiss, nibbling some of the frosting off her mouth. “Mmmm.” He murmured as his tongue trailed over her upper lip.

“Is that for me or the frosting?” She asked, pulling back and scooping a glob of frosting out of the front of her shirt. She wiped it on the towel.

“Both.” Sebastian answered. His mouth moved to her jaw, licking the frosting from her skin and he lifted her up so she was sitting on the table in front of him and his mouth traveled from her jaw down her neck.

She gave a small shiver and wrapped her legs around his backside as he lifted a finger full of frosting from the valley between her breasts and held it in front of her mouth. 

She looked up at him and not breaking that eye contact, leaned forward and took his finger into her mouth, sliding her mouth all the way down and sucking lightly on it.

The flare of desire in his eyes was met with a flash of triumph in her own. She reveled in this new found power she had, delighted in disturbing that equilibrium he had mastered in his twelve years as a chantry brother. She liked making him lose control. 

Really liked it.

She released his finger and glanced down the front of her shirt before looking back at him with wide innocent eyes. “I think you might have missed some.” She informed him.

He was on her in a moment, yanking the silk shirt she wore open, noting with a smile that she wore no breast band before his mouth was on her breasts, licking them clean, giving careful attention to her nipples, just raking his teeth over them. 

Anabel tugged impatiently at his shirt and he straightened up, pulling it over his head and before it was fully off she’d leaned forward, sinking her teeth into his pectoral muscle, hard enough that he drew in his breath sharply. She licked it gently, slipping her arms around his back, dragging her nails lightly down the muscled length of it as she licked and nibbled and bit.

A sound remarkably like a growl rumbled up from him and he wrapped her braid round his hand and pulled her head back, lowering her so she was lying on the table.

Almost before she realized what he was doing he’d yanked off her boots and was pulling her dark leather trousers down, and off, along with her smalls before frantically unfastening his own trousers.

He looked up at her, and she smiled, that sultry heated smile that he’d grown to love in the past few weeks. Reaching down he grabbed her by the hips pulling her to the edge of the table. He slid a hand between her legs, confirming that she was as wet as he was hard. 

Her eyes were dark with desire. “Now,” She demanded impatiently, wrapping one pale leg around his back. 

Taking himself in hand, he thrust into her, not bothering to be gentle, and felt himself grow even harder at the cry of pleasure she wouldn’t, or couldn’t, keep in. His hands grasped her hips, and his mouth went to her breasts as she arched her back and pressed into his thrusts. 

Making love to Anabel Hawke was a feast, each time different, sometimes slow and gentle, sometimes teasing and playful, and sometimes, now, there was no need for anything but the feel of him inside her, moving, thrusting, just the need for that release, for both of them, as hard and as fast as they could have it.

The momentum built and Sebastian felt the familiar tightening. “Ana, I can’t. I have to…”, but she was already crying out her pleasure, and as he released inside her she flung one arm out and the cake went flying off the table and crashed to the stone floor of the kitchen.

They were still breathing hard and their sweaty faces were only inches apart as they turned and peered over the edge of the table at the now destroyed cake. 

Anabel turned back to him, an apology on her lips.

Sebastian gave her a gentle kiss before she could speak and nudged her nose with his own. “Ah well. I’m fairly certain that Fenris would prefer wine, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> photos, references and Dragon Age related stuff can be found on my tumblr [All That Might Be photo/style references](http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/search/all+that+might+be)


End file.
